


Lost of Loosing Loose

by Redwing3366



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, The Transformers: Lost Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwing3366/pseuds/Redwing3366
Summary: The autobots from Animated after the events of season 3 find themselves against the last Decepticon Resistance escaped from an other dimension, The Lost Light (from the idw comics)There are many matters and factions but basically Bumblebee at the beginning thinks Prime his dead, soon after discovering him and Prowl are his and Blackarachnia's offspring and decides to go dark.Minerva helps Ratchet against Overlord and Rodimus' bad attitude as a substitute of Optimus, while after Prime returns with the help of Starscream daughter, the intergalactic spy Redwing.Sari gets nominated Captain of a crew against Strika's and Stormrider's resistance while her soldiers will get captured by the DjD so the all team and the new has to get together - including Blitzwing and Redwing which are still decepticons and Starscream's armada to defeat Cybertron's enemy.I put there also the twins and Sentinel and whatever irony and other stuff you could think off.
Relationships: Blackarachnia/Optimus Prime, Blitzwing/Bumblebee (Transformers), Bumblebee/Minerva (Transformers Animated), Tarn/Stormrider (oc) Sari Sumdac/Wasp
Kudos: 3





	Lost of Loosing Loose

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are some fics which contains the headcanons bee-son-ofprime/mourning-prime but I actually have these too sjnce years. So it's not I copied anyone, it's just cute to me.
> 
> Redwing is my oc and it's basically Starscream's and Megatron's protoform though he always said she was her niece
> 
> Stormrider is Starscream's first enemy and a witch and Tarn's lover

"Refugees await responses from top command. " the orange archer read on the oloboard.  
"Particularly difficult to wait for high command sit in an unfavorable position"  
The ash red haired cyborg winked back at Rattrap while the coward servant was waiting for instructions from his high ranks first officer, the former sovereign of Vos Trypticon, obviously still not in the main chamber.  
Stupid witch.  
It was a terrible habit beginning a story from the ending, but Sari knew his ex comrad too much to be given up on him for a stupid forth line con player.  
Nor the nasty stunt of an ex superior of a traitor heir .  
"I hope we're not offending the dear 67 by simply putting judgement upon his late actions."  
"Nor you won't crack your bow again, Rodimus"  
Luckily the young femme Captain could count on Minerva's tongue though her old team was shattered.  
Ratchet's new apprentice had not only a particular interest in 67's health and reputation but a slight dislike for Commander's Rodimus Prime late course of actions in the last fringes of the conflict.  
"Lieutenant 83, as first officer of Optimus Prime and as Commander of Team Athena, I could easily put the three of you under arrest or military court for what our beloved James did with the Decepticon Justice Division on a coward treachery. I demand you ..."  
"I what?! Excuse you if my fiance has literally cut his throat and frame in a half for this pathetic excuse of a planet system, I am goin ..."  
" Whatever the deal" against each expectation Sentinel came to his acquired nephew's defence.  
"Medic lieutenant 83 and Captain 67 have in fact made no offence at Cybertron law, so without any other evidence, Rodimus, the kid's blameless, and you know how much impartial I am in this matter." Then he turned to the femmes and opened the left gate with a card.  
"About that, the poultice is awake. Apparently he's stable for Ratchet's standards and a mess for Knockout's but the good news is Tarn and the others have been slayed off by ..."  
*"An other surprise, I guess"*.  
Everyone in the room turned to the main exit as if they had seen a ghost.  
"What in the name of ...?!" Sentinel said.  
It wasn't only odd, it was just ...  
"Absurd? incompatible? Indicable? Oscale? On my name, autobots" laughed the scratch noseal voice belonging to ...  
"Your majesty!" wined Rattrap, pitiful towards his queen.  
"I was hoping you and the enemy leader were ... Daaah!!"  
"Shush it, you measherable stinking pest. You betrayed my army with General Strika. It'sh time to perish."  
And everybody well knew when Redwing Skyfire used the "sh" tone it was danger and death to come.  
Unfortunately for Rodimus' desires for that night, the femme had other plans for him too.  
"It's good to see you, beloved archer." Said the ex princess grinning.  
The orange backed off running and screaming like a protoform.  
"No!! Not her again!!! Anything but that evil madness!!! Daaaah!!!"  
Back to the surprise part, the young violet seeker had brought with her the only real weapon the team was hoping till that moment in a very naive way was still online.  
"Actually, I found him and his ship waiting for me to join. And Kornelia and Strika were on the same level of gameplay." Smiled Starscream's daughter.  
"The first helped us, the second mehh anyway.  
Now. According to the late news captured by my audioreceptors uncle Tarn hasn't been a good sparkling lately." She then winked at Optimus as he turned to Sari and Minerva.  
" We all thought you offline after ..." tried the pink and white surgeon as the Commander handed his mask and shield to his stepbrother Sentinel.  
"What Megatron and Overlord did at Lost Light 2.3? I know. At first I admit I did too but I found myself slightly surprised by one of our old favourite traitor lucky heir. I still don't know how to thank you for ..."  
"You!" Laughed the little Corruption owner "make all women go from slay to blush, Prime. Our ordeal is over" said the vosnian "as our accourd. You don't owe me a thing and neither do I." She then turned off her guns and blades and smiled towards her red haired cousin.  
"How's the first player? "  
"Bumblebee got caught from Tarn and Kaon and then" began Minerva, sad.  
"Hope he hasn't slashed off his frame completely now, has he? Otherwise I would have ..."  
"Go to Crystal City picking a new voice box and upgraded alt mode armour for your beloved favourite ex enemy in the field for nothing?" A familiar sly voice left door opened loudly and a grinning scout appeared with a shoulderspat on the architect.  
"You didn't waist it, girl. Maybe not so late next time, I never thought I'd say that, but thank you, Skyfire"  
"Duty, you fool. Next time you pay my paintjob care. And attention to yours!"  
He kissed Minerva while she hugged him back as if they had win the war.  
"You had me worried to death! How is it that everytime we send you somewhere and he thinks to perish" she then pointed to Optimus basically scolding sire and son.  
"You end up on a pike or smashed over someone's four your forsaken size! "  
"It's a long story, Minnie, I have to ..."  
"Don't you Minnie me, bastard, you two both kept us sweating oil while outside ..."  
But she was calmed by the speedster's french kiss and his father words around the borders of Vos Trypticon.  
"I truly wish the mech I love is alive and his excuse of a mourning freak has remained on that berth." The ex nurse whispered to his audios.  
"I know" said Bee. "And I'm sorry. But I swear after that lashing I learned the lesson, much more on my spark.   
I wasn't thinking about nothing but myself, baby. I hurt people I wish I did not. It's just if I must pay for it.  
I ... err, assure you Hornet's not anymore."  
"Darling you know you can always count on me for all your cuts, lies and battles. Just don't shoot me away for what truly matters." Minerva kissed his neck and Bumblebee closed his optics, slightly thanking Knockout in his cpu for patching him up in time, and also giving him the right love tricks and access to the best medicine ever.  
"It's fine." Said Prime for him.   
"At your age you all are testing the effects of a bad show of a conclict that remains upon the shoulder blades of my generation. "  
"Especially with the Court of Kalis. " added Sentinel. "Even Stormrider has given up Tarn and she remains a former enemy."  
"I only hope nobody puts his life at risk ever again, Bumblebee." Said Prime.  
"I'm not quite sure you can say that" Bee said to his sire, testing his new stingers turning to Redwing.  
"But thank you for telling me first, I err didn't really have the best of times since you've been gone."  
"It's good to see you too, but note that next time you decide to go against Tarn so mindlessly, I won't be so kind" said Optimus making the younger rolling his optics.  
"I mean I'll be the one with the prod, Bumblebee."  
At that statement 67 widened his optics.  
"You wouldn't dare! And we both know you're against that kind of discipline."  
"Mhm, keep your hopes high."  
"Hey Red it's not I should pay for those? 230 V I'm basically an house circuitry!"  
"Starscream said he sends an act of payment. Not deal nor peace."  
Explained the Commander.  
"I thought I said he wasn't made for that kind of upgrade, Reduvja."  
"Poor thing. He went on the DjD's touch, he deserves a little con house threat, does he not? Ahehm how are you, ehm autobot deh thing?"  
"You have no idea. I get the try being friend with the enemy." huffed Bumblebee resting his helm on Minnie's shoulder while she gave him another kiss.  
"You have no idea too.  
Now, my uncle-father said no offence but you know well unfortunately Vos and the seekers are still under ..."  
"One and only high rank officer skunk of a first lieutenant." Sighed Bumblebee.  
"And we both know he's not the one to negotiate. Bumblebee didn't you have old affairs with Blitzwing?"  
"Old as the conflict we spent on earth, you know: those type of relationship isn't exactly one you wipe off with an emp generator or some painkillers when you're in it. But now ... I doubt he'd even dare avoiding shoot me, boss err dad." the young mech waved his arms.   
"Speaking of painkillers, were's Knocky? Those cuts still killing me, ohwch! I still can't walk without winking and wining."  
"Thus I recommended you not to leave that post till I came up with another dose of a49 but have you got audios on, do ya, kid?!" Said an angry raspy voice from behind the same gate Bee had entered before.  
"Dhhh great." He said hiding behind Minerva's grin.  
"I guess Knockout's turn already over."  
"Don't you dare start running around like an aft, Bumblebee, you need to rest after that last great idea. Though I must admit I'm almost glad your old self decided to come back from mourning."  
"Oh come one!" Bee huffed at Minnie's chuckle.  
"It's not I was that bad!"  
"Oh yes!" She kissed him om top of an helm cheeck. "You were worse than Ratchet and Perceptor combined."  
"Ohw! I'm eh! Really sorry, Minerva." He said, embarassed.  
"Don't worry. Besides, I think you'll be all about explanation speaking of professor Ratchet's attitude for the next solar cycle." She answered giggling while he jumped worried.  
The old red and white ambulance turned towards Optimus who waved at him with an innocent smirk and lowered his brows, loosing every hope.  
"Yes. Keep giving him the right example." Said Ratchet then, charging an energon syringe.  
"Dream on it!" Screeched the scout, painfully transforming into a Cybertronian Ascaria10 and running off the corridor.  
"Get back here you disgrace!! I'm still working on that skinjob of yours!!" Went Ratchet after him while all the upgraded team Prime giggled at the situation.

"You know sometimes" began Sentinel, to the surprise of each, "things that used to upset us are the only love acts left in a bad war cycle."  
Even Optimus turned towards him with an astonished look on his face.  
"I never thought I'd give it to you, but you're right."  
"Mh? I read it on that monitor before."  
And only Sari noted something wasn't exactly as it was supposed to be there at the Elite Guard headquarters.  
"Wait ... since when that monitor's been hanging there?"

They didn't know but they weren't alone and safe with their weapons for more than three nanos coming.


End file.
